Meet Samantha Scareburn
by FFDiva25
Summary: A brief introduction about Samantha Scareburn for those who are familiar with my first two stories. Plz feel free to leave any comments or reviews thx.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Samantha Scareburn

Chapter One: Description

Samantha Scareburn is a beautiful pink and purple polka-dotted monster that's the same

kind of monster as Sulley but has a voluptuous figure, full lips, and broad cheeks. She

has long blonde hair, brown eyes, and eyelashes that look similar to Dean

Hardscrabble's eye lashes. She has two horns on the top of her head and a

soft furry pink tail. Like Sulley, Samantha can be seen Au Natural but sometimes clothed

when also has claws on all eight of her fingers and all six of

her toes. Her make-up that she wears consists of mauve eyeshadow,

mascara, red lipstick, and pink blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family

Like Sulley, Samantha also has a long family legacy of Scarers and has a

parent who's a Scarer and that parent is none other than her mom, Katniss

Scareburn. Katniss Scareburn is also a pink dragon-like monster who is a brunette

rather than a blonde and wears her hair in a braid. Anyway, don't be fooled

by Katniss' appearance because as a Scarer she can let out a fierce dragon-

like roar, one thing that Samantha inherits because she has the natural talent

of scaring. Samantha's grandmother on her mom's side of the family, Edna

Terroroscovitz, is a retired Scarer who has been known to be the second

Scarer to break the All-Time Scare Record after Dean Hardscrabble. Edna is

also the founder of the Slugma Slugma Kappa sorority. Samantha's dad,

Daryl Scareburn, works as a real estate agent and was once a professional

wrestler before being retired. He may be a short-statured dad but he's known

to be an overprotective father when it comes to Samantha, often calling her

his "little girl". He is two-sided when it comes to boys that like Samantha, yet

often he tries to scare them away with his aggressiveness. Samantha also

has a younger brother named Rodney who is two years younger than her and

can be the "dorky" little brother at times by trying to get on her nerves in

some situations.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Personality

Samantha Scareburn has a very zesty personality. Like her dad, she can be

very aggressive, but only to those that she opposes. She also has a very

sweet and sensitive nature and cares about her allies and friends. she is very

outgoing and has a strong intuition. She's very active especially when she

knows martial arts. She mostly has a strong optimistic outlook, but

sometimes her sensitive nature could lead her to her doubts. She perceives

rather than judges others based on their actions. When it comes to thoughts

about being in a romantic relationship, Samantha is known to be a hopeless

romantic, often absent minded by daydreaming of romance and love. But

overall, Samantha has her eyes set on Sulley and likes to be flirty towards

him whenever she gets the chance. But even being flirty enough, she doesn't

mind the affectionate touchiness and kissing that is romance-wise. Overall,

Samantha wants nothing more than for Sulley to be her boyfriend in a

romantic relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Relationships

Samantha Scareburn has a decent relationship when it comes

to her relatives and friends. Her best friend is none other than Debbie

Howlerton, a very uppity and perky werewolf that she had been friends with

since fourth grade. Her other friends are Rosalie Cullensworth, a vampire bat-

like monster, Mishti Koosalagoopagoop, Juanita Cabrarez, a chupacabra-like

goat monster, and Sulley's younger sister Penelope J. Sullivan, whom she all

have also met in the fourth grade. She's also familiar with her brother

Rodney's best friend and Mishti's brother Sanjay. As for her family, the

relationship between her and her mom is very heartwarming. As for her dad,

she somewhat cares about him even though he's overprotective of her even

when it comes to boys. Of course, Samantha and her brother often get into

those sibling rivalry moments but overall she cares about her brother. She

also cares for Sulley's best friend Mike and his girlfriend Celia. But however,

Samantha also has some enemies in mind. Johnny Worthington III, of

course, plans to come between Samantha and Sulley while having that

manipulative urge to flirt with her. Of course, Randall Boggs is another enemy

to Samantha due to the fact that he tries to hurt Sulley. As for Sulley,

Samantha deeply cares for him in a way that she loves him dearly. She's also

friends with the rest of the Oozma Kappa fraternity, including Squishy's mom

Sherry Squibbles, as she starts to feel like a part of that fraternity.

But overall, Samantha is a nerdy wildflower type that has an interest in

collecting Scare cards like Mike and Sulley despite her gorgeous appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Basic Information

Samantha Scareburn as a college teenager, is 18 years of age, the same age

as college teenager Sulley. She is two inches shorter than Sulley at 7 feet 4

inches. She weighs 784 pounds, making her two pounds lighter than him. As

mentioned before, Samantha has long flowing blonde hair. She also has

beautiful brown eyes. She also has "freckle" spots on each cheek and two big

spots, one on each shoulder. Samantha's birthdate is Valentine's Day, that is,

February 14, making her six months and three days older than Sulley, who's

birthday is on August 17. Samantha also has spots on her tail. She has been

born and raised in the town of Monstropolis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Flaws and more facts

As mentioned before, Samantha, despite her optimistic outlook, has a very

sensitive nature that could lead her to her doubts. Often, she can be very

secretive and mysterious, therefore she writes her thoughts and ambitions in

her diary. She prefers to keep her feelings for Sulley under wraps from him,

often keeping him guessing about her. The reason for this is she doesn't want

him thinking that she's too desperate. Having that nerdy "wildflower" trait to

her personality, she can be very shy sometimes. As mentioned before, like

Mike and Sulley, she also has an interest in collecting Scare cards. She also

likes to hang out with the Oozma Kappa fraternity along with her friends.

She's also a kid-at-heart and loves children. She seems too nice and warm-

hearted to be scary like Don, Squishy, Terri, Terry, Mike, and, yes, even

Sulley. Often she gets bullied because of this, especially by the Python Nu

Kappa sorority by being mocked at like the Oozma Kappa fraternity. Because

of this, Sulley would coax Samantha in a way of showing how much he cares

about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ambitions

One of Samantha's ambitions is to show Sulley how much she loves him in a

way of becoming his girlfriend, eventually get married, and having their own

children. She also wants to prove that she can be the best female Scarer like

her mom Katniss. She also believes that she can be just as scary as any

monster out there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hobbies/Pastimes

Samantha enjoys reading romance novels. She also likes mushy chick flicks

like "Steel Magnolias". She enjoys hanging out with her friends

Debbie,Rosalie,Juanita,Mishti, and Penelope as they enjoy getting together

for a slumber party. She likes to sing karaoke with her beautiful singing

voice. Samantha also likes to draw, especially in her diary which consists

mostly of her romantic feelings for Sulley. She also likes to dance and show

off her moves that would be similar to how a "So You Think You Can Dance"

contestant would dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Talents

One of Samantha's talents is that she knows martial arts. In fact, some of

her fighting moves would be similar to Black Widow of the Avengers. Another

one of her talents would be that she's very graceful and flexible when doing

gymnastic moves such as a backflip that pairs nicely with martial arts. She

also knows some Spanish with the help of her friend Juanita.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Educational Background

Samantha is known to be a hardworking student when it comes to striving

on what she wants in life. She once graduated with honors from Monstropolis

High and got her diploma. She currently studies at Monsters University in an

effort to become the greatest female Scarer that she has dreamed of

becoming in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Work Experience

There's nothing Samantha likes more than helping others through

volunteer work. Whenever she gets a chance, she volunteers at Monsters

Inc., often working in the cafeteria. She also likes to help out at the a

Kindergarten class at Monsters Elementery since she likes to interact with

children. Every once in a while, she would help at the Monstropolis Senior

Center while having a good conversation with one of the senior citizens.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Why is Samantha likeable?

Samantha is likeable because of the fact that she would understand

what Mike went through to be a Scarer. She would also be a favorite to most

girls 5-9 years of age, maybe even 9 and above.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Why is Samantha lovable?

Samantha is lovable because she's relatable to Disney Princess Tiana

and Charlotte la Bouff from "The Princess and the Frog" where the "Tiana"

side of her is perceived as a hardworking student at Monsters University who

doesn't take her family legacy and name of Scaring for granted ,unlike Sulley

at first, and the "Charlotte" side of her is perceived as a hopeless romantic

just waiting for her "Prince Charming".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Voice actress that would be best suited and play the voice for Samantha Scareburn

I think that actress Kaley Cuoco should play the voice of Samantha

Scare burn because I think after seeing her "Big Bang Theory" character

Penny in action, I think that because of the aggressiveness and spunk she

puts into Penny, I would say she would do the same for Samantha Scareburn.


End file.
